


The Crown Guard Curse

by writing4monsters



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Interspecies Sex, Knotting, M/M, Monsterfucking, Other, Stuck on Knot, Teratophilia, Voyeurism, no violence or non-con, some slight manipulation, viren gets drilled by a cave beast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing4monsters/pseuds/writing4monsters
Summary: Viren tries to fuck a cave monster. That's basically the entire plot.
Relationships: Viren/Monster (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	The Crown Guard Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, another Viren monsterfucker fic here. If you don't like, please don't read. For everyone else, there is some knotting as well as a few other random things. No real trigger warnings though other than what's in the tags (I dislike violence and non-con), so yeah. It's a little gross maybe, but Viren is fucking a monster, so...I don't know what else to tell you. Hope you enjoy.

“I see. And this guard’s been missing for how many days?”  
“Three, sir.”  
“Send out a search party,” Viren grumbles from behind his mountain of paperwork. It is midday. He’s behind on his research, and busy enough as it is.  
“We already sent a team out to search. And we think we know where he is.” The Crown Guard soldier explains. “A scrap of clothing was recovered near a cave not far from here.”  
“So what? Sounds like he deserted,” Viren flips a page and continues to write, disinterested.  
“Not necessarily. We asked around. His friends told us said he’d recently gotten hold of some kind of talisman or magical artifact.”  
“An artifact?” Viren’s eyes shoot up from his papers. He’s listening.  
“Yes. Maybe some sort of cursed object. Our soldiers saw something when they went to the cave. Whatever it was caused them to retreat.”  
“So you need me to sort this out,” Irritated as Viren closes his book. “I assume I can keep the artifact if I do.”  
“Yes, sir. If this is some magical kind of curse we’re dealing with, no one in the castle is more qualified than you to-”  
“I’ll need escorts,” Viren orders, “two of them, no others. Have them meet me by the north gates in an hour.” There is no argument in this, and in one hour two Crown Guard soldiers meet Viren at the gates. The mage is supplied with a spare horse, and their journey into the countryside is a brief.  
“The cave is just up here, sir. Near the edge of the gulley.”  
“What did you see that had you so frightened?” Viren asks as they ride along.  
“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”  
“Try me.”  
“There was this big shadow that appeared from inside,” the first soldier raises his arms. “It had glowing red eyes and enormous teeth. It was hideous!”  
“Oh, really?”  
“I think it had fur too,” the second soldier shudders. “It kind of resembled a giant ape.”  
“I see. I think that’s all I need to know. Thank you.” And with one smooth motion of his hand and a flash of purple light, Viren’s escorts are knocked out cold, slumped atop their horses.  
Viren stares at them for a moment before he simply leaves them there, then continues onward down the path alone. The cave mouth is just where the soldiers said it would be; at the edge of the gulley, surrounded by fir trees, and sitting conveniently beside a calm river. Viren dismounts, leaves his mare at the bank, then enters the cave alone. It is a vast space, and sure enough, Viren immediately steps on the broken hilt of what appears to be a Crownguard’s sword. Viren picks up the piece, briefly inspects it before tossing it against the wall. It falls with a loud clatter.

A stirring rises from the cave’s dark belly. Barking grunts threaten Viren to stay away as something _definitely inhuman_ moves from the back of the cavern slowly toward him. It is on all fours, crawling fist over foot, as Viren stands there and waits. He swallows hard.  
The creature reaches the very edge of the shadows before it stops, just short of the light.  
“Let me see you,” Viren commands as two glowing eyes stare back at him.  
Nothing. There is silence.  
“Come here, or I’ll force you out. And you won’t like that.”  
A deep and threatening growl.  
“I know you can understand me,” Viren says calmly to the beast. “How did you get yourself like this? Messing with things you shouldn’t have? Where’s the artifact?”  
Another growl.  
“We can do this the hard or easy way. But honestly, I’m not in the mood,” Viren says as he reaches up and unfastens his outer cloak. It’s placed aside onto a rock, then Viren moves closer. “I’m your only way out of this if you want to be human again. Of course, if you’d rather stay here as a monster forever...”  
A harsher growl.  
“What? I’m stating your only options. Where is the artifact? If I’m to help you, I must see it. And you.” The growling gradually subsides. Then the creature pushes off its front legs to stand upright. Its build is stocky and broad. Massive shoulders as the cave beast trudges into the light, and Viren sees its body is covered in a thin layer of amber fur. It has a short, broad snout, straight stubby horns, and protruding cuspid fangs.

”Where is the artifact?” Viren repeats.  
There is some hesitation before its giant finger points toward the wall, and Viren walks over. With his back to the monster, Viren crouches to inspect what appears to be the creature’s makeshift camp. There are some gutted fish bones. A few uneaten berries. And there, half buried under a pile of dried leaves, is a twinkling gemstone on a silver chain. The stone glows blue as Viren brushes the leaves aside and picks it up. He pockets it without another word, then turns around.  
“I want you to sit down.” Cold as Viren re-approaches.  
“???”  
“Sit. I’m not going to climb up your leg for this.”  
Seeming to understand, the monster sits down with a heavy thud. Legs out, it expects that Viren is going to restore him now. There will be a short incantation, a spell, and the guardsman will be good as new. But this is not what happens.  
Instead, Viren steps up between the monster’s legs. He gets down onto on his knees. And without so much as a second thought, the human’s hands run along the enormous thighs. Beautiful. They’re firm to the touch. Thick and muscular. Hairy.  
“?!” A moment of temporary paralysis from the monster. Wait…this isn’t a part of any restorative spell! This isn’t going to help him at all!  
A deafening roar as the monster lurches down and his hands take rough clasp of Viren’s shoulders. The mage is about to be sent flying, but Viren remains defiant. He reaches out. And his right palm finds the underside of a warm and aching place. Well, it hadn’t ached before. But now that it’s being touched… “They said you were hideous,” Viren breathes quietly through the darkness at the beast, who can’t help but hesitate now. “Yet I’ve noticed most humans have a terrible eye for beauty outside of their species.”  
A soft tickle.  
A snort, then an uneasy grunt.  
“Allow me this,” Viren stipulates as his eyes penetrate the monster’s. “Let me do this to you, and I will heal you.”  
An uneasy silence throughout the cave.  
Viren rolls his hand a little deeper, still gently, as he feels the monster’s grip on his shoulders gradually begin to loosen.  
“All you have to do is enjoy it,” Viren says. “Otherwise I'll stop, and you can stay like this forever.”  
The monster’s eyes harden at Viren’s. And then, it simply drops him.  
“I don’t see any reason to be angry with me,” Viren says as he begins removing his belts. “If I do this right, you should end up very happy.” Off with his robe, all articles of clothing as meanwhile the monster glares at Viren. Betrayed, until it notices just how excited the human actually is.  
“???”  
Viren’s cock is straining as it bobbles. Fluid has beaded at the tip, and it’s in clear need of assistance.  
_‘Is this old man really that desperate? Or maybe he...actually likes what he sees?’_  
There’s no more time to think about it. Viren is on hand and knee, his face buried between the monster’s gigantic thighs, nose nestled into its balls and Viren is licking away. Moaning. The creature can’t see what’s happening, but it feels incredible. The only way to get a better look is to spread its legs further and lean down. So it does. A loud snuff of air through the monster’s snout as the sensation becomes too much. It reaches down, gently lifts up its balls so that Viren has easier access. A reluctant whine.

“See? It’s a win-win for you.” Eyes up at his partner. Viren is stroking himself, face flushed. His fingers then travel down between his own legs, circling himself. He enters.  
The monster wants to see more of this but is reluctant., so he pushes Viren’s shoulder back and forces him to lay down. Viren complies, and uses two fingers to part himself.  
“Well?” Viren asks as it stares.  
The creature says nothing, but curiously pokes a big finger where Viren’s are. Viren withdraws his hand so that he can be explored. Played with. And he is, for a short time. Then the monster’s index and thumb try to carefully spread him to see what's inside.  
“I know what you’re thinking,” Viren breathes, barely smiling. “The answer is yes.”  
An uncertain look.  
“You would fit.”  
“…”  
“What’s wrong? Haven’t done this before as a human?”  
Silence.  
“Maybe not with a man? I see.”  
The primate sits back, apparently embarrassed. The knob of its cockhead has since come unsheathed, pale pink and nicely rounded, but the rest remains hidden. Wanting to emerge entirely, but seemingly shy.  
“In that case,” Viren understands as he gets back up, “leave it to me.”  
Viren finds his way up and straddles across the monster’s broad, warm lap. The knob nudges his ass as Viren softly begins to tease. His hands slide up over the monster’s big chest and Viren finds a nipple. He traces it, rubs in circles as his lower half nudges the beast’s cock which is nestled between his crease. 

Viren’s arms hook around the beast’s neck as he slowly begins to grind. This looks almost kind of like a lap dance of sorts, except there's no music. There are only the sounds of Viren’s moans, overlapped with bestial grunts that come in big puffs of air as the monster’s chest rises and falls. Viren is pressed tightly against the primate, his dick hard, tingling all over from the heat and sensation of short prickly fur against his bare body.  
There is a cock below him that Viren knows nothing about. Not how big it is, or its shape, or even if it can knot him. But Gods, Viren hopes it can.  
“Nh-”  
The primate’s dick is growing, seems to be producing its own kind of lubrication. But some lube is never enough. Viren reaches down and murmurs a quick little spell, index and middle finger temporarily pressed against his entrance.  
But in doing so, his fingers have blocked direct contact with the monster, which causes it to rut uncontrollably. Shyness forgotten, its hips rise from the cave floor, seeking. Everything underneath Viren feels so warm, so amazing as the animal humps, trying to find him.  
“That’s it,” Viren encourages as he purposefully blocks his own entrance. Watches. Waits.  
The monster’s face comes closer to his and it whimpers.  
Viren beckons it near.  
“You know what to do?”  
A harsh grunt in reply.  
“Yes? You're ready to mate me?” Viren breathes.  
A violent buck against Viren's ass.  
“Good. Show me.”

The teasing is over. Viren spreads himself, granting the knob full access as he takes grip on the back of the monster’s neck, sticks out his tongue, then _licks_ up the underside of the creature’s cuspid fang.  
Broken grunts from deep within the primate’s chest as Viren seats himself. As the head of the monster’s dick makes contact and pushes into the human’s tightened muscle. At once Viren’s lap is hammered. He isn’t fucked. He's mercilessly _hammered_ in a series of thrusts so raw and primal that it jostles Viren to his core. It’s like being on a rough rollercoaster. Body slaps body, as Viren holds on and chokes back his broken cries. The sensation is wonderful, but so much so that it quickly becomes a problem. It simply feels too good for the monster, and it fails to hold out. It comes like any other animal would. There is a knot but it slides out, and Viren moans from having missed it entirely. Fluid dribbles onto the floor. The monster quickly pushes Viren off him and moves, on all fours, down toward the river. Cock hanging out and dripping as he goes, and Viren understands at once that it is ashamed. Never mind that though. All Viren has to do now is wait. The creature has mated him once. It’ll need more soon enough.  
The beast washes himself in the river, eventually comes back with a raw fish and eats it in the corner. Viren sits by and patiently watches, naked. Plays with himself a little. They say nothing for a time, until the human again initiates. Viren approaches the creature, touches its sheath while it’s eating and there comes a warning growl. Little else though, which is a good sign. So Viren kneels there and goes back to work. He suckles and licks, does everything he can to get the beast’s cock to reappear, and gradually it does. The shape truly is unique, Viren notices, with a rounded knob and slightly thinner shaft. Looking at it now helps Viren understand where the knot will form. If he’s going to do this, though, he won’t be able to manage it without help. 

“You were too quick earlier,” Viren says plainly between his licks. He takes the entire knob into his mouth, then pops it out again. “Being fast is fine, but don’t be sloppy.” He kisses the underside.  
“??”  
“I didn’t come,” Viren flatly accuses. “Your knot swelled, but it was outside my body. This won’t work if you’re only looking out for yourself.” Almost a lecture of sorts as the beast listens.  
“I want you to try again,” Viren aks as he gets up and eases back onto the beast's lap. “This time I’ll face forward. I want you to fuck me, but watch what you’re doing.”  
A sharp huff. Big palms across Viren’s hips on either side to pin him there. The sensation is firm and rough. Enjoyable. Viren tips his lower half forward.  
And this time he is mated again, just as frantically and wildly. Things are wet from the first time; the noises are crude and vulgar. The knot is forming, Viren can feel it inside bumping against his canal but the position is still rather shallow. So he tilts backward against the beast’s chest as he is furiously bred. The monster’s balls jiggle and bounce below, as do Viren’s. The monster starts to come and Viren pushes down, cries out. There. He’s taken it. And oh, maybe this was a mistake- because it’s swelling at a remarkable rate!

“Ah!?” His insides are being stretched. Fluid spritzes Viren’s inner walls as the monster comes and the human can feel it.There are no more thrusts from below now, but Viren is moving, completely stuck on the knot. He masturbates, big hands on his hips to help. A hot tongue trails down the back of his neck. Along his shoulder blade. Viren's entirely swollen inside and it’s starting to feel so warm-  
“Coming,” Viren breathes as he tugs himself. As sprinkles of come, then threads of it jettison from his slit in a soft arc over the cave floor. The orgasm is crushing and immense. It doubles back over on itself as the monster pushes harder against him. The knot presses Viren’s prostate and he bucks against it until he comes for a second time, immediately behind the first but this orgasm is smaller and dry.  
Viren slumps. Everything, including his dick, gradually begins to fall slack. Floating feelings of afterglow fade as the human slowly starts to get up, but there’s at once a sharp tugging against the ring of his ass. He’s still knotted. It’s firm and swollen and hasn’t gone down yet. Viren is stuck on this creature’s lap, and as he realizes this, a wave of raw excitement adrenaline rushes over him.  
“Well, looks like we’ll be this way for awhile,” Viren says. “Not that I’m complaining.” He reaches under, rubs them both. Plays with himself as the monster finally gives in and touches Viren’s flaccid cock. For this, the monster is quietly praised as Viren guides the primate’s hands.  
He is halfway to his next orgasm, being helped entirely by the cave beast when voices are heard from the outer mouth of the cave. It’s Viren’s escorts. The two men he’d left behind but hours ago are here now, entering the place, Lighting a torch. And firelight is falling over the entire scene.

It’s easy for Viren to lie, even as precum beads from his cock and the guards stare at it, mesmerized. Viren found the beast in its cave (obviously), but upon trying to help discovered too late that the creature was in heat. Viren was attacked, and playing along had been the only way to save his life. The guards have no choice but to accept this. They’re far too uncomfortable to bother questioning him. The beast meanwhile has stopped touching Viren, though it growls underneath its breath at the human’s lies.  
“Sir, are you uh, able to get up? We should try and break the spell, if we can.”  
“It doesn’t appear that I can. I seem to be compromised.” Viren doesn’t close his legs. He doesn’t cover himself. Does nothing.  
The second soldier clears his throat. “What about the artifact, sir? Did you happen to find it?”  
“No."  
“Then…I guess we’ll just wait outside,” the first soldier blushes, “until you’re able to separate. It seems you might have tired him out.”  
“I guess I tamed him.” Viren jokes dryly, and he is able to look both men in eyes when he says it. No fear or shame, and he sees they’re both getting hard from this. So he adds, “Maybe if I had some help, I could get free.”  
The two men freeze.

It takes some coercing, but Viren does get the guards to help. The soldiers are forced to look at it all, forced to try and help get them apart. And all it does is make Viren moan as more hands are on his hips. More hands are on his body and ass. One soldier cups Viren’s balls and half of his cock as the other tries to see underneath to gently pull them free. Viren holds onto the first soldier’s shoulders, moans into his neck as the other comments that the knot is huge. This gives them time, and the excuse to play with Viren’s ass to somehow “rescue” him. The cave monster has fallen completely still, far too ashamed and human in this moment to accept what is truly happening. But Viren, of course, can accept it. He’s gladly enjoying it all.  
Almost a full hour passes before the monster’s knot deflates enough. Viren moans as it’s slowly popped free, followed by a stream of come. It’s too much. Viren sits back, still incredibly hard, looking at the mess and at the beast's spent dick. He doesn’t get up. Viren stays there on the beast’s lap and masturbates. The soldiers stand by, quietly watch, and wait until he is through.  
Later, as Viren dresses himself, he takes the talisman from his pocket and tosses it into the dirt, pretending to have found it. The spell reversal is easy. The beast is transformed back into a young man again. He’s handsome. Not that much older than Soren, if Viren had to guess.  
The young soldier is dizzy and out of it as the others hoist him to his feet. Viren drapes his riding cloak over him and there’s a pat to his back as he’s led for the horses. The soldier takes shaky steps as his eyes blink into focus. Then, as if suddenly remembering what he’s done, the young man glances back over his shoulder. There is disbelief and shock in his eyes, Viren notices. But moreover, there’s relief. Arousal almost equal to the shame. Viren smirks. Tomorrow, people will talk. But there will never be a way to prove it.


End file.
